Recuerdos
by Icitzy
Summary: Hay una frase muy conocida, la cual dice "En la vida hay que hacer tres cosas: Plantar un árbol, tener un hijo, escribir un libro". (Resumen largo dentro del fic./Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

_**Resumen:**_

_Hay una frase muy conocida, la cual dice "En la vida hay que hacer tres cosas: Plantar un árbol, tener un hijo, escribir un libro"._

_No he plantado un árbol, pero he llegado a plantar flores._

_No tengo un hijo, pero si tengo una princesa que es la luz de mis ojos._

_Y he escrito libros, en realidad cuentos para niños, eso es algo._

_Admito que esta frase me hace pensar en mi vida, si mi vida fue buena o mala, aunque eso depende de que en época me viste o me hablaste._

_Es interesante que los recuerdos de cuando era chico son borrosos, difusos y con el paso del tiempo solo algunas cosas quedaron gravadas, lo interesante de recordar es que te das cuenta de tus errores, errores tontos que te dan risa y errores horribles los cuales te sentís una escoria y como desearías tener una maquina del tiempo para volver y cambiar todo, pero hay miles de recuerdos inolvidables que nos hacen ser lo que somos ahora y esos recuerdos son los que voy a contarles._

_**Advertencia: **Muerte de un personaje/AU/Yaoi_

_**Genero: **Drama/Romance/Angst_

_**Aclaración****: **Los personajes son del gran y todo-podereso troll llamado Kishimoto-sama_

_**Notas:** Mm..sep, debería estar escribiendo en este momento "La venganza de Naruto" pero mi lado humoristico desaparecio en algun lado y mientras estaba aca intentando escribir "puff" se me vino a la idea este fic, nunca he escrito un fic largo drámatico pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo :P, ya que esto lo pense hace poco estoy abierta a ideas para cambio del nombre del fic xD_

_**¡A leer!**_

_**...**_

**Recuerdos**

**Capitulo 1: Un evento desafortunado**

No hay mucho que recuerde de antes de los cuatro años, mis recuerdos mayormente son borrosos, como nebulosas, pocas imágenes están, no hay sonidos, pero si hay algo que recuerde son los sentimientos, recuerdo el amor que tenían mis padres por mi, a veces recuerdo sus sonrisas e imagino sus risas, ellos me amaban y yo a ellos.

Tampoco recuerdo bien el accidente, recuerdo gritos, mi madre protegiéndome con su cuerpo, las bocinas, gemidos de dolor, y rojo, todo completamente rojo y algo de dolor, pero lo peor del ruido fue el silencio que le siguió, el cuerpo de papá estaba a unos metros boca abajo y el de mamá aun me tenía en sus brazos, cuando crecí escuche que los héroes morían con una sonrisa en los labios, mi madre era una heroína, a mi padre no le llegue a ver el rostro pero sabia que también era una héroe, se que luego de ver los cuerpo todo se volvió oscuro.

Recuerdo poco el hospital, el cuarto blanco, mi cuerpo con vendas, desde las piernas hasta algunas en mi cara, también el dolor en uno de mis brazos, lo primero que había echo al despertar era llamar a mis padres, pero no vinieron, solo vino una enfermera que me miro con pena, tenía el pelo corto y castaño, creo que su nombre era Rin, ella cuido de mi las dos semanas que estuve internado, ella también estuvo a mi lado cuando vino un trabajador social, un tipo joven, serio y con traje, el me relato de la mejor forma el accidente, aunque años más tarde buscara sobre ello con mas detalle, me contó del accidente en el tren, que solo pocas personas habían fallecido, de los cuales entre ellos estaban mis padres.

_-"Fue un evento desafortunado"-_ comento con una voz compasiva

Lo describió así lo que para mi era el peor día de mi vida, también de que ahora mis padres me cuidaban desde el cielo aunque yo quería que ellos estuvieran el la tierra conmigo; la enferma también estuvo cuando el señor vino unos días después diciendo que no había ningún familiar mío para llevarme, admito que hasta ese momento no pensé en ningún familiar, siempre éramos mis padres y yo, nunca nadie más y eso me hacia feliz pero en ese momento era diferente, por esa cuestión me llevarían a un orfanato.

El día que me llevarían, la enfermera se despidió de mí en la puerta del hospital, con algunas lágrimas, me dijo que en ese poco tiempo me conoció me había convertido en alguien preciado para ella.

-_"Cuando pueda iré a visitarte"- _mientras me daba un beso en la frente

Visitarme, claramente fue para levantarme la autoestima ya que nunca más la vi, cuando fui adolescente me entere que ella había muerto semanas después en un robo, pero en ese momento no lo sabía y fue un golpe horrible en mi pequeño corazón pensar que esas semanas cuidándome eran una farsa.

El orfanato, se podría decir que era lindo, un parque con juegos, una gran casa blanca con varias habitaciones, muchas ventanas, pero yo no quería estar ahí, realmente en ese momento tenía ganas de llorar, no quería que me adopten, no quería otra familia, también los otros niños eran horribles, golpeaban, hacían burlas, molestaban a los nuevos, pero cuando venía una pareja se mostraban como la cosa más dulce, eso me daba asco y apenas tuve mi brazo sin el yeso comencé a hacer travesuras para que los niños y esas parejas no se metieran conmigo, si, con solo cuatro años ya era un desastre, pero compréndame, esperaba que con esa imagen nadie me llevara y que los otros niños me respetaran y eso para mi pequeña mente infantil tenía sentido.

Las parejas normalmente llevaba a los bebes, y algún que otro nene de algunos años, así que los más grandes, como los de diez años o más aceptaban el echo de que nunca los adoptarían, me gustaba pasar el tiempo con ellos, parecían malos pero eran buenas personas, el primero que me hablo y me cuido se llamaba Iruka, tenía diecisiete y estaba feliz de que el próximo año se iría del lugar, el me trataba como su hermano menor, el alegro un poco mi llegada, hasta que claro se fue.

-"_Me iré lejos, no se cuando vuelva a la ciudad pero cuando lo haga espero que nos volvamos a encontrar"-_ y con una sonrisa se despidió

Con esas palabras el se fue y me dejo desolado, fueron los peores meses, no quería hablar con nadie, los cuidadores me ignoraban así que no se dieron cuenta, excepto uno, el cual me llevo con la directora, con ella no hablaba desde que había llegado, hace más de un año, era una mujer rubia, llamada Tsunade, una señora con carácter, pero también era dulce como una abuela, nunca tuve una abuela, pero si me hubieran dicho como me gustaría que fuera, sería como ella, me dijo que podría hacer nuevos amigos y que no estuviera triste, entre otras cosas, había sido una charla larga, las cual me alegro un poco, y con ese pensamiento positivo salí afuera de la oficina.

Continúe siendo amigo de los chicos más grandes, me divertía pasar tiempo con Sasori y Deidara, unos chicos de quince los cuales era amantes del arte y vivían peleando por eso, intentaron varias veces inculcarme su modo de vida.

_-"El arte es aquello que muestra su belleza perfecta por un instante y desaparece haciendo feliz al corazón"-_

_-"El verdadero arte se conserva durante años y mantiene intacta su belleza"-_

_-"El arte efímero, hm"- _

-_"Claro que no, el arte es eterno_"-

Y admito que gano Deidara, nuestras personalidades eran parecidas, éramos personas explosivas como el solía decir y me enseño a hacer figuras de arcilla pero nunca como explotarlas, aunque claro, yo solo tenía cinco y usaba plastilina en vez de arcilla y mi obras de arte no tenían sentido, pero algo era algo, yo estaba orgulloso de mis trabajos, Dei se reía pero igual me felicitaba por el intento, hasta a veces Sasori me daba aliento, aunque no me gustaran las marionetas como a él.

Esos meses no entro nadie nuevo grande, solo bebés, y también solo se llevaron bebés, también que se llevaron a una niña de mi misma edad, llamada Tenten, solo cruzaba pocas palabras con ella pero me alegre por ella, en ese tiempo, yo aun hacía travesuras, admitámonos, un pequeño niño rubio de grandes ojos celestes era la cosa adorable para muchas mujeres

-_¡Mira que hermoso, parece un pequeño angelito!-_

Hasta que se daban cuenta que era un demonio y me dejaban de lado, creía que hacía algo bien, ya que no me adoptaban, y en consecuencia adoptarían a alguien más.

Pasaron los meses y cumplí seis, ese año llego Sasuke e Itachi, el tenía mi misma edad, mientras su hermano tenía doce; muchos murmuraron su llegada, parece que su tragedia hasta había aparecido en los diarios, la mía capaz en su momento también pero ese no era el tema, era algo grave, eran de una familia importante, lo interesante era que ellos siendo de una familia importante, estaban acá, en el orfanato encerrado con cualquier tipo de niños.

Las primeras semanas fueron la novedad, el menor no quería nunca despegarse del mayor, y el mayor no le importaba eso, a algunos le daba algo de envidia, varias veces quisieron adoptar al menor, pero el mayor no se despegaba de él, no se llevarían a dos chicos juntos, así que permanecían juntos, se notaba el amor de hermanos, tener aun a alguien era algo por lo que todos soñaban hasta yo, capaz en su momento fue Iruka y luego Deidara, capas el ultimo más, realmente podíamos pasar por hermanos por nuestro físico y personalidad pero no lo éramos, y la envidia de los demás chicos comenzó a crecer.

Yo era un ser travieso, pero nunca malo, así que el día que vi que estaban golpeando a Sasuke, ya que su hermano estaba en la escuela, yo a penas vi la escena fui a ayudarlo, éramos varios mocosos de la misma edad intentando dar golpes, hasta que llego Sasori y nos separo, recuerdo la cara de Sasuke, me miro como si fuera un bicho raro y se alejo enojado, no me dio las gracias y creo que hasta este momento que recuerde nunca me las dio, creo que los chicos no lo golpearon más luego de eso, aunque nunca lo sabre realmente, Itachi cuando se entero de cómo defendí a Sasuke me agradeció y me pidió algo raro luego de eso.

-_"Te sonara extraño pero podrías ser amigo de mi hermano, esta muy solo"- _comento el mayor mientras estaba de cuclillas frente a mi.

Desde que ambos habían llegado no había echo ningún amigo, yo era bueno pero creo que eso era exagerar, ese día mentí, dije que sería su amigo, pero en realidad cada ves que nos cruzábamos con el menor terminábamos golpeándonos, no recuerdo el por que, pero por cualquier cosa terminábamos a los golpes.

Sasuke era un misterio, alguien arisco, solitario, extraño, raro, entre muchos apelativos para describirlo el que más me gustaba era "teme", aunque el desgraciadamente me respondía llamándome "dobe".

Lo interesante fue cuando cumplimos siete y entramos a una escuela local, yo desde el primer momento fui conocido como el payaso del grado, mientras Sasuke fue la conmoción y locura de las chicas; hice grandes amigos como Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino y Chouji, éramos un grupo unido, pero Sasuke continuo siendo solitario y honestamente las chicas atrás de él no contaban como amigas sino como acosadoras.

Ese año pasó bastante rápido para mí, hasta que cumplí ocho, y ese año recordé la partida de Iruka, por que ese año Sasori y Deidara se irían del orfanato por tener la mayoría de edad, realmente era unido a Dei, y saber que no estaría más cerca, ni siquiera en la escuela, fue horrible, aunque el rubio mayor intentara calmarme continuaba triste, tenía muchos amigos ahí dentro, pero a ese par realmente los apreciaba, me prometieron que cuando tuvieran un trabajo estable volverían a visitarme, yo estuve esas semanas ausente, en la escuela la gente se preocupaba por mi, en el orfanato no tanto, mejor para mi.

Un día mi dolor fue tan grande que fui a la terraza de la escuela a llorar, me sentía olvidado y solo, ese día Sasuke entro a la terraza, la ultima persona que creía que me estaría buscando, estuvo un rato estático y luego se sentó a mi lado, no me dijo nada, no se río cuando llore, tampoco intento consolarme pero no se alejo en todo ese tiempo que estuvimos ahí arriba, capaz quería demostrarme que no estaba solo, no lo se, pero sentí ese día que era posible que en el futuro fuéramos amigos, desde ese día intente cumplir el deseo de Itachi, el de ser amigo de su hermano menor.

**Continuara...**

**...**

_**Notas finales: **No se de donde salio esta historia honestamente, solo se que me imagine si Sasuke y Naruto se hubieran conocido en un orfanato de chicos y "puff" ideas a mi. tambien digo que este fic es una prueba (como dije arriba solo he echo fics largos comicos), así que espero sus comentarios si continuo la historia o no :)_

_Mmm..no se que más decir_

_Gracias por leer y nose, ya saben que los quiero ne?_

**_See ya! :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notas:** Hola que tal? :D , oh siii me siento power! no tarde tanto en actualizar! jajaja, si alguien leyo algo mio sabe normalmente escribo NaruSasu, por si se preguntan, aunque creo que mientras ellos dos estén juntos no importa quien es el uke o el seme, mientras sean ellos dos soy feliz, eeeen fin._

_**A leer!**_

**...**

**Recuerdos**

**Capitulo 2: Amigos-rivales**

Creo que nunca necesitamos palabras para comprendernos, nos comprendíamos en el silencio, algo extraño en mi pero así era la realidad, aunque cuando éramos chicos capaz era más de comprendernos a los golpes, él poco a poco fue uniéndose a nuestro grupo, de ser rivales nos convertimos en algo como amigos rivales, no decíamos en vos alta que éramos amigos pero se entendía nuestro lazo, como una promesa silenciosa, mitad por la promesa que le hice a Itachi y mitad por mi propia cuenta, en ese momento no lo admitiría, pero Sasuke se estaba convirtiendo en una de las personas más importante en mi vida.

Sin quererlo, sin saberlo, sin una palabra, el se convirtió lentamente en mi mejor amigo y yo en él suyo.

En el orfanato comencé a alejarme un poco de los otros y solo estaba con él, si yo no lo buscaba el era el que me buscaba, el prefería leer en paz y yo jugar al aire libre, éramos completamente opuestos pero nos llevábamos bien, también con su hermano, y comencé a comprender el por que la admiración del azabache con el mayor, la cual era una curiosidad desde que ellos dos habían llegado.

Itachi era un ser humano increíble, era honrado, era bueno, creo que con el pasar de los años nunca conocí a nadie como él, gano mi admiración y siempre la tendrá; era el hermano mayor perfecto, el que te protege de los monstruos imaginarios en la noche, el que te cuida cuando estas enfermo, el que te venda una herida, el que te sonríe y te recuerda que te ama, era algo que aunque yo fuera pequeño comenzó a entrar a mi pequeña cabeza, deseaba ser como él, quería ser de grande alguien increíble como él, tener a alguien y cuidarlo de la misma manera, en ese momento no sabia como pero era un deseo personal que perduro hasta la actualidad, cuando fui grande me di cuenta que Itachi había dejado de actuar como un hermano, para comenzar a actuar como un padre para con su hermano.

Pero aunque tuviera esa admiración a Itachi, mi hermano mayor postizo fue y será siempre Deidara, admito que en mi niñez y adolescencia quería ser un espíritu libre como él, y a veces admito que aun tengo arranques de espíritu libre, y aun soy espontáneo, pero el tiempo te hace madurar supongo.

Deidara y pocas veces Sasori aparecían por la puerta de la escuela a esperarme, normalmente me llevaban al parque o a comer ramen, creo que gracias a ellos me volví adicto al ramen pero eso es otro tema, probablemente los veía una a dos veces por mes pero me bastaba, ellos estaban para mi, aun recuerdo la emoción que tuve cuando Dei se auto-proclamo mi hermano mayor cuando le presente a mis amigos, solo Kiba tenía una hermana mayor pero como dije era una hermana, una chica y no encaja con un grupo de pequeños mocosos y bueno, luego estaba Itachi pero Sasuke era demasiado celoso y posesivo con su hermano como para "prestarlo" si esa fuera la palabra, capaz solo conmigo pero con los demás era otro tema, odiaba compartirlo, así que cuando apareció Deidara y algunas veces Sasori era una revolución a la salida de la escuela, algunas veces Itachi se unía, con el pelirrojo se llevaba bien pero con Dei siempre terminaban peleando, no eran peleas fuertes ya que al final reían pero creo que solo se hablaban por mi y Sasuke, era como "si nuestros hermanitos son amigos, nosotros los mayores tenemos que intentar llevarnos bien", me alegro que con el pasar de los años realmente se hicieran amigos.

Volviendo al tema de Sasuke, nos volvimos muy unidos, íbamos a todos lados juntos, el me ayudaba con la tarea y yo lo salvaba de sus acosadoras, aunque al principio era como un pacto silencioso con le tiempo comencé a hablarle, a hablar mucho con él, el seguía igual de callado pero me escuchaba, se notaba que estaba atento a lo que decía aunque fuera algo sin sentido, el estaba para mi y yo para él.

En un punto creo que me alegraba que nunca me preguntara de mis padres y yo nunca preguntara por los suyos, pero eso fue hasta un día cuando teníamos diez años, fue un día incomodo, vergonzoso el cual nunca le dijimos a nadie.

Desde que entre al orfanato nunca volví a tocar un hospital, mis golpes se curaban rápido y había una enfermera tanto en ese lugar como en la escuela, no tenía necesidad de ir a ese espantoso lugar devuelta, hasta ese día, recuerdo que estaba tontamente enamorado de Sakura, pero para mi desgracia o no, ella lo estaba de mi mejor amigo, él día que me rechazo salí corriendo de la escuela, olvidándome de las calles y recibiendo un golpe de un auto, en ese momento me dolía todo y aun estando en el suelo recuerdo que de la nada vi la cara de Sasuke, al principio pensé que estaba alucinando pero luego recordé que el estaba cerca cuando iba a declararme, el solo me miraba y me insultaba.

-_"Dobe idiota, mira lo que hiciste por una chica, ella nunca te querrá, no te merece" _– y como sentía que sus lagrimas caían hasta mi rostro- _"más vale que no te mueras, imbécil"_

Estaba con el cerebro revuelto y no se si Sasuke me siguió hablando o insultando, yo solo le pedía que no me llevara al hospital, que no quería ir, que por favor no me llevaran al hospital, intente pelear cuando intentaron meterme a la ambulancia pero nada, Sasuke estaba al lado mío y lo único que hacia era volverme a tirar a la camilla aunque chillara de dolor.

A él fue la primera persona que le conté por que no quería ir a un hospital, llorando le decía que me quería ir, hacía tiempo no pensaba en el accidente pero estando ahí internado se volvieron a activar en mi memoria, Sasuke no me dijo nada luego de eso y solo me tomo la mano y no la soltó, no dejo que nadie lo alejara de mi aun cuando me pusieron un yeso en la pierna y algunas vendas, el no me soltó, solo lo hizo cuando a la tarde-noche llego Tsunade a buscarnos, con Itachi al lado de ella.

-_"Yo también odio los hospitales"- _me susurro antes de que cada uno fuera a su dormitorio esa noche.

Pensé que si Sasuke soporto un día en el hospital por mi, yo también debía ser valiente, ese día me propuse ser valiente, y que la próxima vez que pasara algo yo lo protegería.

Eso fue un viernes, así que pude descansar mi pierna, creo que me habían dicho que también tenía una costilla rota, sin contar todos los moretones, Deidara se entero por Itachi y vino ese fin de semana y pidió quedarse a cuidarme, también pidió una semana en su trabajo, me obligaba a comer sano y tomarme esas pastillas horrorosas para el dolor, era peor que una mamá gallina y el azabache mayor para mi desgracia se reía de mi situación, mientras Sasuke me seguía con la mirada pero ni una palabra, hacía muecas extrañas cuando se daba cuenta que lo veía, se sonrojaba y desviaba su mirada, era muy chico y lamento no haberme dado cuenta en ese momento que significaban sus gestos.

Ese lunes no fui a la escuela y para mi sorpresa, cuando Sasuke llego vino con nuestros amigos pero lo extraño que también había una chica, era Sakura, creo que sentía culpa o pena, pero me regalo unos chocolates e intento ser mi amiga, mis amigos se burlaron de nosotros y solo podía atinar a ponerme colorado en la cama, en ese momento yo gustaba de ella, mientras Haruno que estaba sentada en un costado levantaba el puño y los amenazaba, creo que ese día gane una amiga pero lo que pague por esa amiga fue un costo muy caro, Sasuke comenzó a alejarse de mi, lentamente, al principio no me di cuenta, pero luego fue notorio, estaba perdiendo a mi mejor amigo y no sabía el por que.

Sasuke hablaba con monosílabos e Itachi solo me decía que no me preocupara, que su tonto hermano menor volvería a la normalidad, sentía un nudo en el estomago el no tener a mi mejor amigo conmigo.

Hasta que un día me canse, hice que entrara en una habitación y la cerré con llave, en ese momento estaba enojado pero si no lo hubiera estado me hubiera reído de la cara de pánico de Sasuke, le ordene y grite que no abriría hasta saber el por que se estaba alejando, el solo bajo la cabeza y comenzó a negar, era chico por el amor de dios, no entendía su conducta, así que lo golpee, y el comenzó a devolverme los golpes, alguien recuerdo que golpeaba la puerta del otro lado pero yo aun seguía gritando y golpeando.

En un momento estábamos agotados, y no se de donde salio que fui a abrazarlo, el quedo en shock pero lo apreté más fuerte hasta que me devolvió el gesto.

-_"Eres mi mejor amigo"- _le susurre

-_"Lose, dobe, lose"- _con voz quebrada

Creí que ese día volvíamos a ser como siempre, pero era un niño ingenuo, Sasuke nunca volvió a actuar igual, se volvió más frío conmigo y sentí que mi corazón se rompía un poco y sin saberlo el suyo también se rompía un poco o peor que el mío.

Si hubiera sabido lo que se ahora, hubiera sido todo muy diferente, me pregunto si era necesario sufrir de la manera que sufrimos por nuestros errores, o capaz necesitábamos ese dolor para madurar y ser mejores personas, realmente no lo se, pero se que si hubiera sido todo diferente desde ese preciso momento no nos hubiéramos convertido en estos seres tan rotos que somos ahora…

**Continuara..**

**...**

_**Notas finales:** La historia comienza a tomar forma siii! pobre Sasu-chan, ven que yo te apapacho!_

_**Pd:**Tambien aclaro que la historia será mayormente en pasado y recien al final será contada en presente, tambien siempre será el punto de vista de Naru_

_**Pdpd**: Gracias **Aliteru, AngellaCavallone** y** tsuna uzumaki** por seguir esta loca historia, y de nuevo Angie gracias por tu rw :D_

_**Próximo**** capitulo 3: "Por que eres mi amigo"**_

_**See ya!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Notas principales:** Gracias por los rw! los adoro :3_

**_A leer!_**

**...**

**Recuerdos**

**Capitulo 3: Por que eres mi amigo**

Aunque nuestra relación no era como antes, seguíamos en el mismo grupo de amigos, aun recuerdo los "problemático" que murmuraba Shikamaru cuando nos veía, supongo que tenía razón, el era el genio después de todo, los otros hacían como si no pasara nada, aunque se notaba que nuestra amistad estaba deteriorada, parecía que Sasuke no hacía nada por arreglarla y yo en cambio parecía desesperado por arreglarla, como si quisiera unirla con cinta adhesiva, pegamento o lo que sea.

Sakura luego de ese día que me hospitalizaron y esa vergonzosa declaración se unió a nuestro grupo de amigos con Ino, debería haberlo supuesto en su momento pero no lo supe, no supe que ella me utilizaba, pero solo era un niño enamorado, solo un tonto niño enamorado.

Creo que ya tenía doce cuando paso, fue un día extraño, cuando mi supuesta amiga me pregunto si apreciaba a una chica, no se por que había preguntado eso ya que claramente nunca me quiso, pero lo realmente extraño fue que recordé a Rin, su rostro floto sobre mi, esa dulce enfermera que estuvo conmigo en el hospital y sostuvo mi mano cuando me hablaron de la tragedia, la que me contaba cuentos por la noche y me traía dulces a escondidas, y la misma persona que me prometió visitarme y nunca lo hizo.

No se como tome el valor, pero cuando entre con mi propia voluntad devuelta a un hospital, al mismo que me habían internado cuando era chico, recuerdo ir directamente a la recepción y preguntar si todavía trabajaba una mujer llamada Rin, lo primero que me preguntaron si sabia su apellido, pero maldita sea, solo tenía cuatro años, con suerte recordaba su rostro, pero quería saber que había sido de ella, quería saber si ese cariño por solo unos días había sido real o no.

Por casualidades de la vida un medico me escucho, tenía el pelo ya blanco y ojos negros, ese señor por casualidad me pregunto si había dicho realmente el nombre de Rin, pues claro que había dicho ese nombre, lo estuve repitiendo bastante veces a la recepcionista.

_-"Me podrías describir a esa enfermera"_-

-_"Era chico en ese momento, pero recuerdo sus ojos castaños, su pelo corto y oscuro, vivía sonriendo y me daba dulces a escondidas"-_

_-"¿Tu nombre es Naruto?"-_ con voz temblorosa

Luego de que asentí con la cabeza creo que el tipo tambaleo en su lugar y se fue a una banca a sentarse, yo realmente curioso me senté a su lado esperando alguna respuesta del por que sabia mi nombre, al cabo de unos minutos me hablo.

_-"Rin murió hace ocho años"-_

Fue lo primero que me dijo, haciendo cálculos mentales, murió cuando tenía cuatro, ahora yo era el que temblaba y agradecía estar sentado.

Me contó que era su mejor amigo y también el de su esposo, que habían muerto en un robo, y ¿el como me conocía?, era fácil, ella quería adoptarme, exacto, a la mujer a la cual odie por años y luego olvide me quiso adoptar, lo cual fue un golpe horrible, a veces cuando crecí hasta pensaba en mi vida si ella y su esposo me hubieran adoptado, el tema es que ella no podía tener hijos y quedo enamorada de mi desde el primer día que me atendió, le había contado hasta este señor como era.

-_"No te imaginas Kakashi, siento que ese niño fue encargado para mi, el perdió a sus padres y yo no puedo tener hijos, ¿no será el destino que lo trajo hasta mi?, no quiero que sufra solo, quiero cuidarlo y Obito no tiene problemas, deberías verlo, es adorable, parece un pequeño kitsune con esos bigotitos en sus mejillas, es rubio y tiene unos grandes ojos celestes pero se que su corazón es aun más grande"- _el señor me repetía las palabras de su amiga con cansancio

Hasta había hablado con el trabajador social, pero las cosas no sucedieron como ella quería, ni como yo quería, un ladrón se metió en el medio a arruinarnos la vida a todos, se llevo dos vidas, yo perdí a unos futuros padres y este doctor perdió a sus dos mejores amigos

No se si llore, tampoco se si me despedí del doctor, creo que el sintió que se saco un pequeño peso de encima, mientras yo sentía un peso nuevo en mi corazón, comencé a preguntarme si no había un familiar mío en algún lado, si esa persona me buscaba o no, si a alguien le importaba, o si a alguna de esas familias que ahuyente realmente se preocupaban por mi, lo irónico de la situación es que cuando veía a Sasuke dando vueltas por ahí me olvidaba de mis divagaciones y pensaba que capas era mi destino estar en el orfanato, si no nunca lo hubiera conocido.

Una vida sin haber conocido a Sasuke, ese pensamiento me había echo sentir un nudo en el estomago, raramente no podía imaginarme sin él, aunque estábamos peleados, o algo así en ese momento, sentía o necesitaba estar con él.

Al estar esos días ausente no me di cuenta de que Itachi y Sasuke estaban igual o más ausentes que yo, y si me hubiera dado cuenta de mí alrededor hubiera escuchado de que ellos dos se marchaban y no me hubiera dado cuenta el mismo día que vi como armaban sus maletas.

Había comenzado a sospechar al ver a Dei y Sasori un día de semana, debería haber sospechado mucho tiempo atrás pero no lo hice, tuve que verlos como empacaban su ropa para darme cuenta.

Itachi se puse enfrente mío y golpeo la cabeza con sus dos dedos, para luego hablarme que ahora que cumplía la mayoría, podría acceder probablemente a la herencia y a una mejor vida para el y su hermano, que lo primero que haría sería buscar trabajo, también que me visitaría.

Sasuke no dijo nada, aunque yo le gritara por que nunca me contó, el no respondía, tuve que hacer lo mismo que había echo un tiempo atrás y nos encerré un cuarto, aunque esta ves sin llave, capaz debería haber estado con llave, esperando respuestas ya que estábamos los dos solos.

-_"Deja vu"- _murmuro bajo pero aun lo escuche

Si, eso era un maldito deja vu, la única diferencia es que me encontraba llorando y Sasuke estaba ido.

-_"¿Volverás?"- _no quería que fuera como Iruka o Rin, realmente no quería que desapareciera de mi vida

-"_No lo se, no, creo que no, es mejor así…"_- aun ido

_-"Eres mi amigo, mi mejor amigo Sasuke"_-

_-"No quiero ser tu amigo"- _mientras temblaba de rabia

No pude pensar mucho sobre eso ya que un segundo después Sasuke me había tirado contra una pared y besado, mi primer beso se lo llevaba el que era mi mejor amigo, ni siquiera pude pensar o articular una palabra en ese momento, y luego él era quien lloraba mientras yo estaba ido, y cuando no vio respuesta alguna por mi, salio por la puerta

_-"Se feliz Naruto"- _y con esas palabras se fue

Mis piernas fallaron y había caído contra el piso, mi corazón latía desenfrenado y no podía evitar que lagrimas cayeran por mi cara, eso había sido raro en su momento, yo me sentía heterosexual, hasta era algo homo-fóbico, pero entonces si lo era ¿por que ese beso no me había dado asco?, y lo peor era que aun con ese beso quería que Sasuke no se fuera, quería que aun se quedara, me sentía tan raro que continúe encerrado todo el día en esa habitación con mis pensamientos.

Estuve nervioso y temblando en el mismo lugar por horas creo, en un momento se había acercado Deidara a abrazarme, probablemente para reconfortarme pero lo aleje de un manotazo, me sentía raro y no me quería sentir raro.

Y con el tiempo empeore para mi desgracia, me empecé a alejar de todos, vivía nervioso en mi propio mundo, me volví alguien agresivo, el cual volvía siempre con alguna herida por alguna pelea pero me volví demasiado bueno en el rubro y los otros terminaban peores.

Sasori pasaba menos seguido y las veces que venía era solo, Deidara venía como siempre, pero estaba más silencioso, me acompañaba en silencio, lamento haber sido tan idiota y no darme cuenta de los problemas de los demás, todo hubiera sido muy diferente en la actualidad.

En la escuela, bueno, varias veces estuvieron a punto de expulsarme, mis cuatro amigos de siempre aun los tenía, normalmente ignoraban mi deterioro, seguían siendo mis amigos de igual manera, aunque el único amigo que quería era a Sasuke, y hablando de Sasuke nunca volvió a pasar por el orfanato ni por la escuela, Itachi cada tanto pasaba y hablábamos algunas palabras pero era incomodo para mi.

-"Nos vemos Naruto, y antes que me olvide Sasuke te envío saludos ya que no pudo venir"-

Esas siempre eran sus despedidas, las cuales yo nunca respondía, solo observaba como se alejaba, Sasuke se había ido por mi, y eso estaba seguro, no me quería volver a ver, no sabía si era mi culpa o la suya, la mía por ser homo-fóbico o la suya por ser homosexual, por que si le hubiera gustado otra persona capaz lo hubiera aceptado, ¿éramos amigos, no?, aunque eso me hacia retorcer el estomago, el no saber las respuestas, no las sabía en ese momento y eso me causaba ira.

También ese tiempo me di cuenta de que Ino y Sakura solo estaban en el grupo por mi antiguo amigo, fue un golpe bajo para mi, ya que en ese momento aun tenía ilusiones con la peli-rosa, y gracias a unos rumores que se dieron en la escuela, pareciera que Sasuke se fue por mi culpa, y aunque esa era la realidad, no por eso iba a confirmarlo a todo el mundo.

-"¡_Por tu culpa perdí la oportunidad de estar con Sasuke, seguro eres un maldito maricón y por eso se fue_!"- me grito en medio del aula con todos nuestros compañeros presentes un día antes de la salida.

No se si fue por que me culpaba de perder su oportunidad, o por que me trato de maricón o por que realmente fue mi culpa de que el se fuera, pero ese día fue la primera vez que golpee a una chica, la primera vez que quería golpear realmente a alguien hasta la muerte.

Mis amigos me detuvieron a tiempo, ella solo termino inconsciente y con la nariz rota, creo que la mandíbula también, ese mismo día me echaron de la escuela, solo tenía trece, y de mis compañeros de la escuela el único que venía a verme al orfanato fue Shikamaru, todos los demás me abandonaron, me ignoraron, los de la escuela actuaron como si nunca hubiera existido, comencé a meterme en más peleas, aunque solo eran con varones, pero sentía que luego de ese grito que me había dado Sakura una parte de mi se había roto.

Por que en el fondo también sabía que era mi culpa, haciendo que el hueco que tenía en mi corazón comenzara a crecer un poco más cada día.

**Continuara...**

**...**

_**Notas finales:** capaz si alguien no entendió, eso de que Sasuke se fue, era obvio que se iba a ir del orfanato ya que su hermano cumplió la mayoría, Naruto habla de que se cambio de la escuela y no volvió a aparecer. (nunca es malo aclarar)_

_-Kakashi siempre me pareció un personaje melancólico, quería que apareciera un rato, y por que detalle la muerte de Rin? capaz más adelante tenga sentido (en mi cabeza lo tiene..)_

_-Sobre que pasa con Sasori y Deidara, van a tener que esperar un poco para saber que onda :P_

_-Y si alguien pregunta, nop, no me gusta el ItaDei, por lo que no habrá eso por acá._

_-Jo! que feliz soy de escribir la parte que Naruto golpea a Sakura!_

_Hasta el prox capitulo!_

_**Capitulo 4: "Esta en la sangre"**_

_**See ya! :D**_

_**Pd:** Los rw hacen bien al alma :3 , jajajaja_

_**Pdpd:** Tengo ganas de hacer algo, mmm...haremos esto, si algún rw adivina de que trata el prox capitulo, les mandare por mp un adelanto ¬w¬_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Notas principales:** Jo, alguien me matara por hacer sufrir a Sasu, se que la historia es muy triste al principio, lose, pero no se preocupen, en un momento será feliz lo prometo, también aclare aunque aparezcan muuuchas parejas en el medio, **la principal pareja es y siempre será NARUSASU**._

_Mm...¿algo más?, gracias por sus rw :3_

**_A leer!_**

**_..._**

**Recuerdos**

**Capitulo 4: Esta en la sangre**

En el orfanato no me podían controlar, era un desastre, era alguien inestable, golpeando con ira gente durante el día, llorando culpable por las noches.

No duraba ni tres días en una escuela nueva, así que se habían resignado conmigo, aun recuerdo la cara de decepción y tristeza de Tsunade cuando me mandaron a otro orfanato por que ahí no me podían controlar, no me despedí de nadie realmente, creo que solo de Shikamaru que estaba en la puerta el mismo día que me fui.

-_"Lo siento, siento no ser un buen amigo"- _fue lo único que le dije antes de que me llevaran al auto

-_"Pero un amigo a final de cuenta, adiós chico problemático"- _me dio una sonrisa cansada y se despidió, cuando el auto se iba y vi como sacaba un cigarrillo y tomaba la dirección contraria, hubo momentos posteriores a ese que lamentaba no tenerlo a mi lado para darme consejos.

El otro lugar al que me llevaron era peor, parecía que era una correccional para adolescentes, un asco, aparte en la otra punta de Konoha, por un lado sentí que era bueno, capas el cambio me ayudaría, era mi pequeña esperanza.

Recuerdo que a la semana cayo Deidara y lo primero que hizo fue golpearme en la cabeza, ya que se había enterado por nada menos que Shikamaru, Sasori no apareció ese día y paso mucho tiempo para que lo volviera a ver, mi hermano se excusaba pero comenzaba a sospechar que algo raro pasaba, Dei cada día parecía un poco mas flaco y ojeroso, a veces lo veía con una sonrisa falsa pero cuando me veía observarlo ponía una autentica, varias veces me llegue a preguntar por que no me contaba sus problemas, tal vez por que era chico y en ese momento estaba demasiado enfrascados en los míos.

Itachi luego de también golpearme por no avisar, me abrazo, el nunca me dijo tampoco donde vivían.

-"_Eres como otro hermano menor para mi, no vuelvas a hacer esto_"- yo solo lo abrase, luego pasando el tiempo llore no haber seguido sus palabras, pero eso es otro tema.

Sasuke nunca apareció.

Itachi venía una vez por semana y el, no como Deidara que mostraba deterioro externo, varias veces lo veía cansado, pero en ese momento ignore varias señales.

Si, lose, era un asco, lo admito, a veces culpo a la adolescencia.

Pasaron algunos meses y claramente aun seguía en peleas, creo que ninguna escuela en Konoha me aceptaba y yo estaba feliz con eso, hasta el día que me llamo el director para hablar conmigo, el tipo nunca me había agradado, con esa cara de serpiente siempre me daba mala espina, y ese sentimiento lo volví a sentir ese ultimo día, por que en una silla había un viejo mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

Parece que cuando me trasladaron de orfanato volvieron a revisar mis papeles, y para mi gran sorpresa, si tenía un familiar, el cual nunca supo de mi existencia, mucho mejor por mi, pero parece que quería hacer alguna caridad al mundo y saco a su pobre nieto de ese infierno, nótese el sarcasmo.

Para llevarme a otro…

No tuve mucho tiempo luego de esa pequeña charla, agarre algo de mi ropa, Dei justo ese día me había ido a visitar y vio con alarma como guardaba mi ropa en una mochila, le explique en simples palabras de mi querido abuelo desaparecido, su momento de humildad y que me sacaba de la ciudad, en realidad a otro país, al país del Remolino.

-_"A penas llegas mas te vale que me llames mocoso, si no buscare tu gran y delicado trasero y lo volare en miles de pedazos con una de mis bellísimas creaciones"- _mientras me abrazaba

Y por temor a mi retaguardia, eso si lo cumplí, lo primero al llegar a esa casa nueva con el viejo fue escaparme y llamarlo.

Otra cosa fue que pedí fue que me disculpara con Itachi, pero prefería estar alejado por un tiempo, no realmente de él, por que lo apreciaba, pero ver su rostro y pensar en Sasuke era doloroso, saber que el otro por su propia cuenta no me visitaba era peor, hasta al ver como el mayor crecía al pasar los años me preguntaba si el teme también sería más alto.

El viaje fue horrible, el viejo me miro solo una vez y de ahí a un auto, un avión el cual se atraso, más carretera y al fin a la casa, esa casa la odiaba, era una de esas casas grandes y antiguas, el tipo era medio ermitaño, el gran Jiraya Namikaze se hacia llamar, cuatro años siendo Uzumaki, luego perder completamente eso, estar sin un apellido, en el limbo y de repente saber que tienes uno nuevo fue raro, aparte con la persona que lo compartía era un asco, un borracho, un mujeriego, un antiguo empresario, escritor de novelas eróticas y… un pésimo abuelo.

Me metió en una escuela que era tan estricta que podía pasar por militar, así que fui obligado a estudiar, me obligo a usar mejores ropas, con suerte salve a mi celular de que no lo quemara en el medio, el viejo me intento cambiar, pero lo que me incomodaba es que me miraba siempre con recelo, u odio, una mezcla de ellos.

_-"¡Esos estúpidos, mal nacidos trabajadores sociales que me vinieron a molestar, esa cosa ni siquiera merece el apellido Namikaze, y su nombre..Naruto, mucho menos!"_- fue una de las cosas que escuche cuando tenía quince, cuando volvía a escondidas a la noche y encontré al viejo ebrio como una cuba en el comedor.

Nunca quise que me quisiera ese viejo, pero escuchar eso había sido doloroso, sentirte rechazado por tu único familiar vivo, esa noche fue la primera ves en un año que llame a Itachi, y aunque era las tres de la mañana el igual me escucho, le conté todo lo que había pasado y de mi gran querido abuelo el cual me odiaba, y yo sin saber la razón.

Me escucho por horas, y con palabras esperanzadoras intentaba tranquilizarme, y luego un poco más calmado le pedí que me contara de su vida, en pocas palabras me contó que vivía en un mono-ambiente con su hermano, pero no me quiso contar casi nada, capas para no querer tocar el tema de Sasuke, no se, pero se que estuvo toda esa noche del otro lado de la línea ayudándome.

Casi sentí que se me paraba el corazón cuando del otro lado de la línea escuchaba otra vos, Itachi había tapado el micrófono pero yo me quede minutos al lado del auricular esperando algo del otro lado

-_"¿Eres un gatito miedoso?"- _una voz furiosa y por el tono alcohólica se escucho del otro lado

_-"…Sasuke"_- su voz era más grave pero definitivamente era él

-_"Eres Naruto Uzumaki, ¿donde demonios quedo esa persona positiva rayando la estupidez?"- _arrastrando las palabras, mientras parecía que Itachi hablaba enojado por detrás

_-"Mi verdadero apellido es Namikaze…y esa persona positiva estoy seguro que se fue con vos…Sasuke yo.."_- pero mi vos de había quebrado

_-"No importa tu apellido, eres Naruto, siempre serás Naruto y también serás un dobe"- _hablando trabado y riéndose

_-"¿Por que nunca volviste Sasuke..?"-_

Pero ya habían cortado de la otra línea, lo que quedo de esa noche fue mirar el teléfono que tenía en mis manos, hasta que lo termine rompiendo contra una pared.

No volví a llamar a Itachi…

La mañana siguiente fue despertar al viejo con un balde de agua helada en la cara y pedirle explicaciones, el viejo solo me miraba e insultaba, creo que nunca en mi vida había usado tantos insultos en tan corto tiempo, pero el anciano bufando me relato algo.

Parece que el viejo, aunque no lo pareciera era un tipo de mucho dinero, se caso con una chica por amor y tuvieron a mi padre, no pudieron tener mas hijos así que mi papá tenía todas las expectativas altas por ser hijo único, luego parece que Minato se enamoro en la secundaría de una pelirroja indomable, pero mi madre al ser pobre no la aceptaron y ellos escaparon, típica historia trágica de amor, el problema es que yo quede varado en el medio, también Jiraya culpo que gracias a mi papá por su divertida huida su esposa había muerto de depresión y que la principal cosa que odiaba de mi era que me parecía a mi padre y el nombre que me habían puesto, aunque en ese momento solo sabia que mi nombre provenía de un cuento para niños.

-"_Y tu padre se fue con esa zorra y la embarazo, aparte tuvo el descaro de llamarte Naruto, como si eso me fuera a agradarme_"- y comenzó a reír

Y esa fue la primera vez que golpee a una persona mayor, aunque parece que desgraciadamente herede su fuerza por que el viejo se defendió, termine con un ojo morado y la nariz rota, aunque el quedo peor, solo atino a reírse, para luego irse a su antiguo estudio y volverse a emborrachar.

Luego de ese día, el viejo a veces me sonreía.

Ahora pensándolo bien, había otra cosa que desgraciadamente compartía con ese alcohólico, nuestro dolor nos causaba ira y de paso lastimábamos a los que estaban cerca, supongo que si no hubiera sido tan arisco en ese momento, nos hubiéramos llevado aunque sea un poco bien.

**Continuara...**

**_..._**

_**Notas finales:** Omm...Pobre Naru no la esta pasando muy bien..se que este capitulo fue aburrido, pero algunas cosas que pasan son necesarias para después, me siento un poco mal haciendo a Jiraya malo, pero lo necesito así, tambien diré que en el prox capitulo podrán ver a su amado azabache._

**_Hasta la prox! _**

**_Capitulo 5: Tristeza profunda_**

**_See ya! :D_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Notas:** Hola que tal? :)_

_Mm..también volveré a aclarar por las dudas, no importa cuantas parejas aparescan en el medio, la principal será NaruSasu (por las dudas, ya comprenderan)_

_También__ me di cuenta que, jo, ni tengo casi rw, osea algo mal estoy haciendo, si me pueden decir que onda se los agradecería, capas deba cambiar algo y ni cuenta :)_

_Em..se que la historia esta terriblemente triste y estará así dos cap más, no me maten, luego comenzara a mejorar de a poco, se los aseguro, en algún momento de la historia aparecerán cosas del presentes (debo ver como meterlas) ya que en la historia Naruto esta contando su pasado, pero no quiero esperar al final a contarlo todo en presente, quiero meterle cosas en el medio o en finales de cap cosas de su vida actual, ya veré que escribir xD_

_Pd: no se vale matarme por este capitulo! sino, no sabrán el final!_

_**A leer!**_

**...**

**Recuerdos**

**Capitulo 5: Tristeza profunda**

El año comenzó a pasar y realmente intentaba por todos los medios de no estar en esa casa, mucho menos para mi cumpleaños, en mi cumpleaños dieciséis me llevo a un club y me dejo con una stripper, ya que era inconcebible que su nieto siguiera virgen, se pueden dar una idea de lo que paso, pero sentí tanto asco, que tuve miedo cuando me retire del lugar, tenía asco de haber estado con una mujer, pensé que capas era por que era una prostituta, así que empecé con salir y acostarme con cualquier chica que pasara cerca mío, y sin resultado alguno, hasta en un momento sentía asco de dar besos a chicas.

Estar nervioso era poco, no quería culpar a Sasuke en ese momento, pero pensaba que si hubiera sido Sakura la que me hubiera besado primero no me hubiera pasado eso.

El día que estalle fue el día que estando solo en la casa me puse a ver una revista porno, nunca me había llamado la atención, pero ver las chicas desnudas continuaba dándome asco, como escalofríos, pero cuando con las manos temblorosas abrí la revista homosexual, mi cabeza comenzó a volar y mi amigo se despertó al instante, comencé a reírme histérico al punto que termine llorando y golpeando la pared hasta que termine con los nudillos ensangrentados.

Recuerdo que comencé a trabajar por las tardes, luego de la escuela para despegarme y pensar en otras cosas, aunque mucho no ayudaba realmente, era repartidor, el pasar lentamente a ver el busto de las clientas a ver el trasero de sus novios me ponía nervioso, no dure mucho en ese trabajo, me despidieron cuando un tipo me golpeo cuando pensaba que miraba el trasero de su novia.

Si se hubiera dado cuenta, mi cabeza estaba un poco a la derecha, mirando su trasero que era mucho mejor y más firme que el de la chica.

Luego de eso, entre a un local de ramen, amaba el ramen y sabia cocinarlo, sufrí los primeros meses de mesero hasta que me dejaron estar encerrado en la cocina, tenían que admitir que sabia cocinar un buen ramen.

Por suerte el cocinero era un señor mayor y como mesera su hija, de eso estaba salvado, así que solo me concentraba en cocinar, luego solo entro otra mesera mujer, no tenía problema con eso.

Lo cual en un punto lo sentía grave.

Ya que no tenía y no quería vida social, la única vida social era hablar cada tanto con Deidara y golpear al viejo, en la escuela no hablaba con nadie, realmente no quería estar con las chicas y salía huyendo de los chicos, en la escuela comencé a avanzar, comencé a adelantar materias al punto que me iba a graduar a tiempo, aunque si odie era que parecía que era un genio en literatura.

-"_Tienes un talento para escribir_"- me había dicho un profesor

Tuve casi pánico al recordar a mi abuelo, esta claro que luego de eso, comencé a escribir mal a propósito y me excusaba que tenía demasiado trabajo, no quería tener otra cosa en común con ese vejestorio.

Aunque mucho de la escuela secundaria realmente no recuerdo, estaba más metido en mis pensamientos que otra cosa.

Hasta que llego Sai a la escuela…

Creo que casi había sufrido un ataque al verlo, lo primero que había pensado era en Sasuke, ambos blancos, ojos oscuros y pelo oscuro, aparte sus nombres empezaban iguales me había causado escalofríos.

Recuerdo el día que me arrincono, un día a la salida del trabajo, mientras su boca estaba a centímetros de la mía y me apretaba el bulto que comenzaba a crecer en su mano.

-"_Tienes que simular mejor cuando ves el trasero"-_ mientras tenía una de esas sonrisas torcidas que no soportaba

Con el fue la primera vez que lo hice con un hombre.

Éramos algo extraños, dudo que sea la palabra correcta novios, amigos con derechos capaz, el se escondía en mi casa cuando su padre quería golpearlo y el no se quejaba cuando mientras yo lo penetraba lo llamaba Sasuke, era una relación enferma pero normal, si eso puede ser normal.

Una mañana luego de que Sai había salido por la ventana, fui al ático, nunca iba ahí pero no se por que ese día fui, estaba llenos de cajas, la mayoría con cosas de mi papá, como si el viejo nunca se pudo deshacer de ellas.

¿Hace cuanto no pensaba en mis padres?

Tenía miedo de pisar Konoha, pero tenía que ir a visitar sus tumbas, aunque sea una vez en mi vida.

Al viejo le pegue un grito mientras salía por la puerta que no me esperara el fin de semana, a Sai le mande un texto, llame al restaurante y avise que tenía una emergencia familiar y no iría por unos días, para salir por la puerta de la casa.

Fue raro llegar, hacia tiempo no pasaba por ahí, lo primero que hice fue alquilar una habitación en un hotel de mala muerte y llamar a Deidara, que no me respondió al momento pero luego de volver a intentarlo me aviso que no estaría en su casa con voz ahogada, en ese momento me hubiera gustado saber donde vivía para visitarlo igual.

Pasaron horas hasta que realmente me atreví a ir al cementerio, todo el mundo lleva flores muertas y realmente no quería dejar flores muertas en un lugar muerto, así que cambie mi rumbo y fui a un vivero, preguntando por las flores, tome dos, una de rosas amarillas que significan "gracias/agradecimiento" para mis padres, y busque unas para Rin si la encontraba, unos Jacinto blanco "orare por ti" era uno de sus significados, y con dos macetas en cada brazo partí.

Extrañamente no fue muy difícil encontrar la tumba de mis padres, y torpe de mi no tenía ni una pala, la gente seguramente me habrá mirado raro por que hice un hueco en medio de ambas tumbas y puse las rosas, ni siquiera me importo ensuciarme realmente, luego de quedarme un rato sentado hablándole al aire, les agradecí por ser unos excelentes padres y me fui a buscar la tumba de Rin.

Esas flores las busque por que eran un "orare por ti" como demostrar que aun la recordaba, pero caminando me perdí en el cementerio, literalmente y llegue a una zona de tumbas con apellido Uchiha, al principio quería golpearme con la maceta pero me dio curiosidad saber si entre todos adivinaría el nombre de los padres del teme, así que comencé a caminar pero no espere encontrarse con una tumba en particular.

"Itachi Uchiha"

Pensé que estaba alucinando pero estaba seguro que no había tomado, ni ingerido nada los últimos días, la lapida tenía como fecha que Itachi había muerto dos meses atrás.

No llore en la tumba de mis padres pero en la de Itachi si.

También había recordado que las flores que tenía a mi costado tenían otro significado "tristeza profunda", y las plante al lado de la lapida mientras mis lagrimas no cesaban.

Me quede enfrente de la tumba, como si lo que estaba enfrente a mi era un broma de mal gusto, o que existían cientos de Itachi que nacieron el mismo día.

-"_Cáncer_"- escuche de una voz al lado mío y me encontré a Sasuke, mucho más adulto y con un rostro estoico, al menos me había dado una respuesta.

Sasuke tenía unas flores en su mano, que dejo sobre la tumba y luego observo las flores plantadas y mis manos llenas de barro.

-"_Significan tristeza profunda"-_ le respondí en voz baja

El azabache aunque tenía mejor ropa se sentó a mi lado y no dijo absolutamente nada por un tiempo, yo tampoco, en ese momento solo pensaba en Itachi y a la mierda Sasuke con mis dudas homosexuales.

Capaz debería haber insistido en hablar con el otro, pero se veía como diez años mayor enfrente de esa tumba y no quería armar escándalo, me sentía cansado.

Recién volví a dirigir mi mirada devuelta a Sasuke cuando lo escuche llorar, yo solo lo abrase fuerte, esperando despertar de la pesadilla, esperando que todo sea como cuando éramos chicos, deseaba ser feliz por un momento, y volví a llorar aunque no se como aun tenía lagrimas para soltar.

-"_Feliz cumpleaños Naruto_"- me dijo en mis brazos

Ni siquiera recordaba que ese día era mi cumpleaños…

-...-

Estuvimos un rato de esa manera hasta que tomo mis manos y las observó, mis manos lastimadas y sucias, me dijo que no vivía muy lejos y lo seguí en modo automático.

Vivía en un pequeño depto, me lo quede observando a ver si encontraba algo de Itachi, pero no había nada personal a la vista, era un lugar frío, yo solo fui al baño y me lave las manos, intentando activar mi cerebro de vuelta.

Cuando salí Sasuke estaba en la mesa, mirando la piso, ni siquiera me quería ver, no sabía que hacer, no hay mucho de que hablar con alguien que desapareció de un día para otro de tu vida, y aunque me acerque y me puse al lado de el aun no me miraba, estaba en silencio.

-_"¿Por qué nunca apareciste?"- _pero el solo negaba con la cabeza

Mi corazón por un rato latía de felicidad al verlo y por otro se estaba desmoronando, e hice algo que debía haber echo el día que se fue, lo levante de su lugar, el solo me miraba con los ojos abiertos y lo bese.

Fue un beso brusco, él al principio estaba tenso pero se soltó, nunca en mi vida había querido tanto unos labios, era raro, me sentía completo.

Hasta que se escucho la puerta y un grito.

En la puerta estaba Sakura, y de la impresión soltó una bolsa que tenía en la mano, estaba pálida y con una mueca de horror, Sasuke se alejo de mi, como si hubiera despertado y me golpeo el rostro tan fuerte que caí al piso.

-"_No vuelvas a hacer eso, ¡no soy gay!"- _me grito

Se que en ese momento Haruno estaba insultando y diciendo varias cosas detrás mío, pero solo miraba a los ojos de Sasuke, fue extraño ver el dolor y miedo en sus ojos por un instante, pero luego volvieron a ser vacíos como antes.

Yo me fui caminando hacia la puerta, Sasuke parecía pegado en su lugar temblando y Sakura estaba roja de la ira golpeándome con sus puños en la espalda, aunque eso no me importaba

-_"Si Sakura, soy homosexual"-_ le dije con voz monótona a la peli-rosa mientras con fuerza alejaba sus manos, y ella lanzo un quejido de dolor –_"no me vuelvas a tocarme por que juro que terminare lo que empecé el ultimo día en la escuela"_

Ella se alejo de mi, como si fuera un monstruo, el azabache solo me miraba, y me dolía tanto que no me dijera nada, y estaba demasiado agotado mentalmente luego de lo del cementerio para hablar, o para pelear, no quería pelear.

Esa misma noche tome el primer vuelvo y volví a mi casa.

Y el tiempo que aun continúe con Sai, nunca mas volví a gemir Sasuke mientras lo hacíamos, por suerte Sai nunca me dijo nada, aunque tampoco decía su nombre en el acto.

Lo más interesante y curioso, hasta hilarante en un punto, fue saber que mientras yo intentaba aceptar mi homosexualidad, tras muchos años de debates mentales, ataques de ira y finalmente aceptar que necesitaba estar borracho para estar en la misma cama con una mujer, Sasuke pisoteaba su pasado, aborrecía su condición, mientras se acostaba con cualquier mujer que pasaba por enfrente suyo, fue interesante saber como cada persona acepta su realidad.

Ese día me jure que no pelearía por Sasuke, no lo volvería a seguir, aunque tristemente esto mucho no me creía, y si el destino quería que nos volviéramos a ver, nos veríamos, por que tristemente para mi en ese momento me había dado cuenta de lo cuan enamorado que estaba de él.

**Continuara...**

**...**

_**Notas finales:** ..._

_Les dije que no se vale querer matarme! (con una armadura)_

_Oh si, Naruto es un desastre humano pero espero haberle puesto algo de sentimientos en el final del capitulo, sobre Sasuke..er..no diré nada._

_Sobre lo que dice Naruto en la ultima parte es algo como la frase "si amas algo, déjalo ir", acepto estar enamorado pero no forzara al otro a que lo ame._

_Sobre Sai?, puees, solo diré que no lo odien, lo necesito._

_Y sobre Itachi, pueess... ¡NO ME MATEN! (sale corriendo)_

**_Próximo_**_** capitulo 6: Hora de madurar**_

_Pd: Hace unos días, cuando terminaba de leer por onceava vez "Bajo la misma estrella" y ponerme orgullosa de no haber llorado y solo haber quedado con el corazón roto, pensé en subirlo por estos lares adaptado (les recomiendo el libro), nunca pensé en adaptar un libro pero ese libro..es hermoso sin lugar a dudas; pero oh, sorpresa, alguien ya lo esta adaptando versión SasuNaru (no vale que yo lo suba como NaruSasu, es igual), pero luego me quede pensando en mi cama y pensé: "¡Sasuke jodidamente no se parece en nada a Augustus!"_

_Sasuke no tiene una sonrisa tan grande que no le entra en su cara, no tiene uno grandes ojos celestes, no vive riendo e intentando hacerte reír, no se llama a si mismo tonto, no desea con todo su corazón hacerte feliz, mucho menos hablara de sus sentimientos, el azabache no se habla la vida y tan rápido, superando la velocidad de una persona normal. y Jodidamente Sasuke nunca pero nunca (no spoileo a nadie) se pondría una remera naranja, te regalaría flores naranjas, te llevaría a un picnic todo naranja, hasta comida naranja, excepto los tomates, los tomates mejicanos son rojos._

_Sisi, lose, estoy en un ataque de estar enojada, pero yo sola, agradezcan que gracias a esto decidí hacerle un final feliz a este fic._

_Me fui yo y mi enojadez a otro lugar._

_**See ya!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Notas principales:** Hola, que tal? :D_

_Muchas gracias por sus rw, y sus interesantes maneras de matarme jajaj sep, Itachi muere, tengo mis razones pero bah, no se las dire :P_

_Me llegaron a preguntar por Deidara y bueno ¡este capitulo estara Dei!, hasta en el prox aparecerá ;)_

_Sobre Sai..jo, me han dicho por ahí que le tienen pena, pues, admito que yo también un poco, es un personaje que vendrá y saldrá todo el tiempo._

_¿Algo más? Oh, ¿Por que Sakura?, bueno..a esa chica lo odiarian, y no me molesta que odien a la plasta un poco más de lo normal :P_

_Y por Sasuke, aclarare algo..no es no quiere ser feliz con Naruto, mm..como se los explico sin spoilearme..lo que paso cuando eran chicos, fue eso, eran chicos, y al sentir el rechazo del rubio penso que algo mal estaba con él. ¡No cuento nada más!_

_**A leer!**_

**...**

**Recuerdos**

**Capitulo 6: Hora de madurar**

El año continuo, siendo algo monótono, estudiando temprano, a la tarde trabajando, a veces con Sai, los fines de semana alcoholizado en un bar, buscando cualquier manera de olvidar ese día con Sasuke y también buscando la manera de no cruzarme con mi abuelo en la casa.

-_"¿Cuando supiste que eras gay?"- _le pregunte un día a Sai que se encontraba fumando al lado mío, había llegado luego de una pelea con su padre, tenía algunos moretones escondidos debajo de su remera mangas largas.

-"_Siempre, desde que tengo memoria"_ - luego de unos minutos de silencio- _"¿Por que crees que escapo de casa?, esos malditos adoradores de dios creen que soy un demonio"-_ suspirando- _"cuando los verdaderos demonios son ellos por no aceptar a su hijo"_

Yo me había quedado en silencio, no tenía esos problemas, no había nadie adulto preocupándose por mí, así que no sabia como responderle.

Unos meses después, cuando termino la secundaria, Sai me dijo que se escaparía a Suna, para tener una vida sin sus padres.

Yo extrañando a mis padres y el que los tenía…pero eran situaciones diferentes.

Yo solo me despedí de él en el aeropuerto, y el pidiéndome que algún día lo visite, aunque yo estaba bastante reacio con la idea le mentí diciendo que algún día lo visitaría, me fui del lugar para volver a mi monótona vida, pero eso no sucedió.

-...-

Semanas después, luego de despedirme de Sai por celular, al volver a la casa, me encontré con el viejo, muerto en su sillón con una botella de sake rota en el piso, me fije en su pulso pero mucho no podía hacer, su cuerpo estaba frío, y sentí que las muertes me seguían, como si la parca estuviera atrás mío riéndose de mi, capas con el viejo no me llevaba para nada bien, pero era mi abuelo de igual manera, yo solo atine a buscar mi celular, llamar al 911, y quedarme sentado a un costado del sillón, con mi mejilla apoyada en su mano, esperando que aunque sea, sintiera algo de cariño de su parte por mi, pero solo sentía algo frío y así fue como nos encontró el medico de emergencia.

Cuando se llevaron su cuerpo por la puerta, sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro, capaz fue el viento pero yo de igual manera solté una lagrima.

Por suerte ya tenía dieciocho cuando sucedió, así que no hubo muchos problemas legales conmigo, admito que me sorprendí al escuchar el testamento, ni siquiera sabia que ese viejo había hecho un testamento.

Y dejaba todo a mi nombre, Naruto Namikaze.

El viejo tenía mas cosa de lo que sabía, parece que había amasado una pequeña fortuna con sus libros y tenía varias acciones en una empresa en el país de la lluvia, llamado Akatsuki, la cual estaba a manos de un Yahiko, creo que en ese momento había visto al abogado que vino a hablarme como si tuviera dos cabezas, y también me dejo la casa con todo lo que había adentro.

Le dije a ese tipo que me diera algo de tiempo, que no podía asumir todo eso de un momento al otro, sentía que me faltaba el aire, aun me sentía chico, y por suerte el señor me comprendió y dijo que tenía un intervalo de seis meses, pero luego de eso tenía que ir al país de la lluvia a hablar con el director principal de la empresa.

Los primeros días solo estaba tirando en el piso tratando de asimilar todo, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que no quería estar más en esa casa, muchas cosas las deje afuera para que alguien se las llevara, ni siquiera tenía una foto con él, pero lo que hice fue ir arriba y ver las cajas que eran de mi papá, estaba todo de él, su ropa de bebé hasta cosas de la secundaria, en eso encontré una fotos de mis padres y no pude evitar sonreír nostálgico y algo que me dio curiosidad fue encontrar un libro entre la ropa, se llamaba "La historia de un Ninja audaz", me causo ternura por que ese era el cuento que me contaba mi papá y lo confirme cuando lo leí, ahí sentado entre medio de todos esos recuerdos, el protagonista se llamaba como yo, aunque me shockeo el final, el autor se lo dedicaba a su hijo y el autor de ese libro era mi abuelo.

Solo ahí comprendí el odio al nombre que me habían escogido y me dolió.

Pero mi padre había escogido mi nombre, no él, así que había sacudido mi cabeza con pensamientos de cambiarme el nombre, ya tenía demasiados años para acostumbrarme a el, aparte me gustaba, no era un nombre normal.

Solo me lleve de esa casa la foto de mis padres juntos y el libro.

La casa la di a un precio que podía pasar por una locura, regalado, pero tenía dinero de más y quería desesperadamente despegarme de esa casa y apenas se firmaron esos papeles salí en busca de Deidara, el cual hace meses no sabia absolutamente nada.

-...-

Konoha siempre fue una ciudad grande, al principio fue difícil localizarlo pero por suerte pude hablar con él por celular y me dio su dirección, realmente lo extrañaba, hace años no lo veía en persona.

Alquile un auto y fui a donde era su dirección, sentí escalofríos al darme cuenta que vivía en un barrio de mala muerte y me alegraba no estar bien arreglado en ese momento, llegue a su departamento y se escuchaba todo muy silencioso, comencé a golpear esperando algo, pero nada, me quede sentado del otro lado de la puerta esperando que regresara, estuve así media hora hasta que sentí un ruido de algo cayéndose y un llanto del otro lado, me asuste, ese llanto me daba miedo, comencé a volver a golpear pero no me respondían, pero mi temor me ganaba y comencé a gritar y golpear más fuerte, comencé a golpear la puerta con mi cuerpo cuando volví a escuchar el sollozo otra vez, y ahí lo encontré.

Estaba contra una pared llorando, estaba el lugar destrozado, sus manos estaban contra su cara y algo me causo pánico.

El cuchillo a su costado y sus muñecas sangrando.

Me arrodille enfrente de el e intente sacarle las manos de su cara, pero Deidara negaba con la cabeza y continuaba llorando.

-"_No quiero vivir"-_ repetía bajo entre sus sollozos

Verlo llorar me daban ganas de llorar, por suerte yo estaba en forma y Dei estaba delgado así que fue fácil cargarlo y salir por la puerta, corrí como pude y lo deje en la parte de atrás del auto, y arranque hacia el hospital mas cercano

-"_Quería verte por ultima vez, por eso te di mi dirección_"- me decía con la voz rota

-"_No vas a morir, no vas a morir"_- era lo que repetía una y otra vez

Recuerdos, recuerdos, lo interesante de los recuerdos es cuando sientes que alguien más lo vivió y vos ves todo en tercera persona, es como una película de terror que ya viste, aunque estés viendo y aunque grites que el protagonista no vaya al bosque, igual ira al bosque, y aunque no quieras ver su muerte y te tapes los ojos, dejaras un pequeño espacio entre los dedos y de igual manera verás el suceso aunque te parezca horrible.

Por suerte no había mucha gente en el lugar y apenas me vieron con Deidara en brazos, se lo llevaron a urgencias al ver la cantidad de sangre que había en sus brazos, yo me quede en una banca esperando afuera, rezando para que el no se vaya, el no podía morir, no me podía dejar solo, eran mis pensamientos mientras lloraba esperando alguna respuesta.

Una enfermera hablo conmigo unos momentos después, el problema de Dei no era sus cortes, sino que su cuerpo estaba al tope con droga, había llenado su cuerpo con un coctel de pastillas y necesitaba un lavado de estomago, tenían que dejarlo unos días en observación hasta que todo eso saliera de su cuerpo, yo solo asentí mecánicamente, fui al lado de su camilla luego de que lo sacaran del lavado y estuve todo el tiempo con él hasta que abriera los ojos.

Deidara no despertó ni esa tarde, ni esa noche, yo solo continuaba a su lado, viéndolo mejor, ahora era más alto, su pelo estaba largo que llegaba a la mitad de su espalda, pero estaba muy pálido y flaco, me había quedado pensando diferentes escenarios que lo llevaron a eso, y ningún escenario me daba una respuesta, hasta me llegaba a preguntar donde estaba Sasori, pero no tenía su numero y no pensaba volver al edificio para buscar el celular del otro rubio, no quería dejarlo solo y pensar el peor de los casos.

La mañana siguiente desperté por que alguien me tiraba el cabello, levante la cabeza, ya que me había quedado dormido con la cabeza en la camilla, y vi a Deidara despierto, su rostro estaba cansado, muy apagado y sus ojos rojos, pero me sonrío, luego volvió a dormirse y un peso en mi corazón se había ido, por que sabia que mi hermano no iba a morir, el no me iba a dejar.

Al día siguiente pude tener una conversación con Dei, y me llego a contar su "por que", era pareja de Sasori, eso fue raro, nunca lo había pensado en su momento, las veces que no me visitaba era por que estaban peleados, mi hermano quería que la gente se enterara de su relación, pero peli-rojo no lo aceptaba ya que quería todo a escondidas, al punto que un día lo dejo por una chica, por eso lo había encontrado así en el edificio, quería suicidarse.

Una de las personas más fuertes que conocí en mi vida quería morir por amor...

-"_Perdóname hermanito, soy la peor figura a seguir del mundo, ¿no lo crees?"_- con voz triste

-"_Sos la mejor persona que conocí en mi vida, que nadie te diga lo contrario, todo fue culpa del idiota de Sasori_"- mientras lo abrazaba- "_no vuelvas a hacerlo, no me dejes solo"_

-_"Perdóname Naruto, no lo volveré a hacer"- _llorando

Nunca en mi vida tuve que hacerme cargo de nadie, en el orfanato cuidaban de mi, cuando me fui con el viejo, este estaba por su cuenta, con Sai nunca necesite consolarlo ni nada por el estilo, nunca tuve que hacer nada de eso, pero me di cuenta que mi hermano me necesitaba y mucho, y pensé que la peor cosa que podía hacer era dejarlo dando vueltas en Konoha cuando se recuperara, ni yo quería seguir en esa ciudad, solo había venido por él.

El mismo día que Deidara lo dejaron salir, hable con ese abogado del testamento y con el otro rubio fui a comprarle algo de ropa y me lo lleve al aeropuerto, todo el mismo día.

_-"¿Donde vamos y de donde demonios sacaste el dinero?_"- mientras era arrastrado por mi

-"_Te cuento en el avión, y ¿a donde vamos?, nos vamos al País de la Lluvia_"- sonriéndole- _"pero primero vamos a comer, estas tan flaco y con el pelo largo pareces una chica"_

_-"¡Trátame una vez más de chica y te meteré mi arte por el trasero, hm!"- _y el escuchar esa respuesta sentí que el iba a mejorar.

Y lo más triste, fue que pensé en ese momento en el azabache

"_¿Cómo soporta Sasuke sin su hermano?"_

Y algo peor, un pequeño miedo que se alojo durante los posteriores años en un rincón de mi corazón

"_¿Yo moriría por Sasuke?"_

-…-

-¿Papá estas triste?- mi hija me tiraba de la remera, yo solo parpadee sin comprender- prometo nunca más comerme tu ramen a escondidas- mientras negaba con la cabeza

-Solo recordé algo, estoy bien amor- cerré mi notebook y pase mi mano por su pequeña cabeza

-¿Vamos a buscar a tía Dei?- sonriendo y abrazando a su conejo de peluche

-Claro, espera que busco mi campera y las llaves del auto- negando con la cabeza me levante de mi escritorio, ojala nunca sepa Dei que lo llama tía por mi culpa

-¡Siiii, mami apúrate que tenemos que buscar a la tía!- corriendo con su conejo a la puerta de la casa y tirando con su otra mano a su mamá

**Continuara...**

**...**

**_Notas finales: _**_Sai desapareció, se fue a ser feliz, igual volverá a aparecer en algún momento._

_Jiraya, bueeeno, me gusta matar personajes xD_

_Y sobre el final, Naruto siempre piensa en Sasuke, y lo que pasa..el esta escribiendo todo por si no se dieron cuenta..y el final, que es el presente, ¡pues se quedaran con la intriga! muajaja_

_Realmente iba a cortarlo en la parte que piensa si el moriría por Sasuke, pero no quería dejarlos en ese limbo, prefiero dejarlos en el limbo a continuación :P_

_La hija aparece en algunos finales, luego sabran su nombre, como es, y todo..y sobre su mami..lo sabrán en el capitulo final, a menos que lo adivinen antes._

_¡Se despide con ustedes esta malvada y sensual escritora que los adora con todo su corazón!_

_**Prox capitulo "País de la Lluvia"**_

_**See ya! :3**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Notas Principales:** Hola que tal? :)_

_Lamento haber tardado, de veras!_

_Pero en este cap tendrán a su adorado Deidara, como Naruto sobrevive en un país nuevo, hasta la hija de Naruto, la cual varios me preguntaron por rw que onda ella._

_Mmm..solo dire algunas cosas de la hija:_

_1º Es hija biologica de Naruto, no es adoptada_

_2º No existen los donceles en este mundo_

_3º Y sobre la madre de la pequeña, lo lamento, si no adivinan quien es, lo sabran más adelante_

_En fin..._

_**A leer!**_

**...**

**Recuerdos**

**Capitulo 7: País de la Lluvia**

Siempre pensare en el país de la lluvia como un lugar extraño, era increíble el contraste de la lluvia, la ciudad lúgubre con los ciudadanos alegres y hospitalarios.

Dei que nunca había salido de Konoha miraba todo absorto desde el avión, también en ese momento le costaba creerme mi historia, la de mi abuelo y la herencia, pero en algún momento tenía que hacerlo.

Llegamos a la noche, el cielo estaba gris y parecía que nunca iba a dejar de llover, también parecía que mi abogado había hablado con los de Akatsuki, por que al llevar había un señor esperándome con un cartel el cual estaba mi apellido.

El señor, tal vez tenía más de treinta y estaba pulcramente con un traje, no recuerdo el nombre realmente, solo se que nos iba a acompañar hasta el hotel y que al día siguiente me llevaría a la sede principal de la empresa.

Deidara, a pesar de aun estar débil, me quiso acompañar pero le dije que recorriera el lugar mientras arreglaba mis asuntos, que fuera de turista por ahí, de mala gana había aceptado, seguramente por sentirse agotado.

Casi se me cae la mandíbula al llegar al edificio, era realmente enorme, imponente, imposible no verlo, y tonto de mi que no había buscado información antes de llegar, Akatsuki si era una empresa, una gran empresa financiera en realidad, un maldito banco, creo que casi me llevaron a la rastra adentro cuando sufrí un pequeño ataque de pánico, hasta llegar al ultimo piso.

La secretaria era una chica seria, de pelo corto y azul, aunque era educada y gentil, lo ultimo recién cuando supo mi apellido, y me hizo pasar a hablar con el director general.

Yahiko era pues… me imagine a alguien como mi abuelo, un viejo amargado y borracho, pero era un señor que rondaba los treinta, de pelo castaño y ojos oscuros, y a pesar de vestir formalmente era alguien alegre, a su lado hablaba con un pelirrojo, luego me entere que se llamaba Nagato, un señor probablemente de la misma edad del otro, con ojos violetas y un rostro sereno.

El viejo tenía bastantes acciones, tantas como para competir con los directivos, haciéndome desgraciadamente uno de los directivos por "herencia", y aunque no quería había entrado al rubro empresarial, la sede tenía varias por todo el mundo, la del Remolino se llamaba Kyuubi, el cual el director de esa sede era Nagato, capaz si alguna vez me hubiera interesado eso, lo hubiera sabido, pero no.

No podía vivir del dinero que me había quedado, Deidara no trabajaba y necesitaba un medico o psicólogo, y no podía volver a mi trabajo de cocinero, me habían despedido por faltar, así que no me quedo otra que trabajar en esa empresa, empezar como pasante o becario y luego comenzar a acender, Yahiko sonrío cuando supo eso, y dijo que empezaría el lunes siguiente.

Un traje nuevo, el pelo corto y peinado, una gran sonrisa plastificada en mi cara, así fue mi primer día, aunque por dentro quería gritar, se dieron cuenta que era pésimo en la parte administrativa, Yahiko muchas veces pasaba y se reía, pero se dieron cuenta que era bueno hablando, relatando, inventando y dibujando la realidad lo suficiente para que algunas personas se convirtieran en clientes, cuando el jefe se dio cuenta de eso un momento que estaba trabajando con los teléfonos, me mandaron a relaciones publicas, ahí entre y ahí me quede.

Deidara la primera semana se cortó el pelo al ras, no había entendido nada en ese momento.

-"_País nuevo, ropa nueva, casa nueva, vida nueva... quiero empezar desde cero, pero esta vez bien_"- eso fue lo que me dijo cuanto lo encontré en el baño cortándose el pelo, mientras lo miraba como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza

Aun iba a psicólogos pero físicamente había mejorado, y haberle metido en la parte de marketing de la empresa lo ayudo bastante, le encantaba su trabajo, su mente se mantenía más ocupada y por suerte había vuelvo a ser alguien alegre, el nombre de Sasori se había vuelto algo innombrable y yo lo aceptaba.

-_"¿Aun piensas en Sasori?"- _una vez le pregunte mientras volvíamos de la empresa

-_"¿Aun piensas en Sasuke?"- _imitándome

_-"¿Cómo sabes…?"_- pero él me corto

_-"Los hermanos mayores sabemos todo"_- yo cerré la boca y no volví a mencionar al pelirrojo luego de eso

Se que por las tardes estaba estudiando una carrera, pero me dijo que era un secreto y yo para seguir su juego actuaba como si no supiera que era lo que hacía.

Luego de instalarnos, los años comenzaron a pasar sin darme cuenta, era bueno hablando y convenciendo a la gente que nos eligiera o que se quedara, era bueno en la área de relaciones públicas, así que me utilizaban para hablar con los clientes, así pasando el tiempo a hablar con los más importantes, me convertí en el la cara del banco.

Recuerdo que ya tenía veinte cuando por casualidad escuche una conversación sobre viajar, necesitaban a alguien que verifique si estaban en orden las otras sedes ya que Nagato estaba cansado de eso, solo quería instalarse con su familia en el remolino y dejar de viajar.

_-"Nagato quiero ser el que te sustituya"_- le pedí al pelirrojo una vez que paso por la sede

El solo alzo una ceja y me observo por unos minutos, luego comenzó a reír

-_"Es un trabajo agotador"- _pero al ver que seguía serio se callo

Si obtenía ese puesto, ganaría más poder, ser más respetable, Deidara me había aplaudido cuando supo que quería tomar ese puesto, no me preocupe de dejar a mi hermano solo, total mi trabajo era irme por unos meses y luego volver, solo chequear las otras sedes y hablar con los clientes más importantes, nada de otro mundo, lo mismo que hacía antes pero ahora más complicado.

Así comencé a leer y estudiar en detalle cada sede para manejarme en esa nueva área.

Recuerdo que tenía veintiuno cuando Yahiko llego sonriendo al lado mío y me dijo

_-"Felicidades, en un mes iras a la sede Shukaku"_- mientras me palmeaba la espalda orgulloso

_-"¿Iré a Suna?"_-

-…-

Observe todo lo que escribí y sostuve esas hojas en mi mano, pensando con humor en el pánico que había sentido en ese momento.

-Papá estas devuelta serio- mi hija estaba de brazos cruzados mirándome con el ceño fruncido, por un momento me había olvidado que pidió acompañarme al trabajo

-¿Mm?- actuando como si no entendiera a propósito

-¡Papá!- chillo

-Perdón- sonriendo y tome su mano para salir de mi oficina

-¿Podemos mudarnos?- pregunto de la nada mientras caminábamos por la calle

-Poder se puede, pero ¿Por qué quieres mudarte?-

-Acá nunca nieva- con un mohín

-Es Suna, es imposible que nieve en esta zona- con una sonrisa cansada

-¡Pero quiero ver la nieve, mamá dice que la nieve es hermosa!- chillo angustiada

-Mamá lo dice…- pensando con una sonrisa y buscando cambiar de tema- ¿Vamos a comer ramen?

-¡Si, quiero ramen!- y comenzó a tirar de mi mano para llegar a la tienda más cercana

-Adicta al ramen..- murmure y comencé a reír

-...-

**Continuara...**

**...**

_**Notas finales: **_

_Soy malvada, lo se..jajaja_

_Es un capitulo corto, pero como se los prometí, aparece un poco su hija (ahora los maree más), Sip, el rubio del presente vive en Suna._

_El próximo cap será más largo no se preocupen y se que en parte lo adoraran ;)_

**_Próximo_**_** capitulo "Una pequeña venganza"**_

_¿Tienen una idea contra quien será la venganza? :O_

_En fin..esta sensual y malvada escritora los deja, nos vemos la prox semana! _

_Pd: ya saben que los adoro? :3_

_Pd2: Sasuke en un momento volverá a aparecer, no se preocupen ;)_

**___See ya !_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aviso**

**Hola, que tal? :D**

**Que hago haciendo esto, no?**

**Pues diré que mi tiempo ahora es muy limitado, con esto de la facultad y trabajar, me dan ganas de chillar por tener momentos tranquila.**

**Pero no, no los tengo, y aunque me encante escribir por acá, necesito tiempo para retomar la facultad, amo mucho mi carrera como para que me comience a ir mal en las materias por que no estudie el suficiente tiempo.**

**Por eso desapareceré unas semanas, ¿cuanto?, ni idea realmente… dos semanas, un mes, dos meses, no se, pero dejare de escribir un tiempo (algo que me auto-impuse) para con ese tiempo estudiar.**

**Realmente no me gusta tardar en subir los capítulos, por eso solo subo un fic a la vez y no subo varios al mismo tiempo, prefiero estar con uno y subir los cap de ese más rápido.**

**Pero este fic, es largo, bueno, algo largo, no realmente, pero entre escribirlo, y luego volver a leerlo por si lo escribí mal se pueden hasta perder horas y lamentablemente para mi esas horas no las tengo más.**

**Oh pues..creo que si quieren pasar por fanfic "Icitzy" pasen, si quieren leer algo que no sea yaoi..**

**No escribí esto para decir que dejare este fic, solo que lo pausare por unas semanas.**

**Se que alguien debe seguirlo así que mejor que lo lea por acá.**

**Y nose… con esto me despido.**

**Aunque les puedo contar una pequeña historia o drabble.**

**.**

**.**

_Sasuke era un doncel dulce, hasta sonriente cuando era chico, las personas que conocen al azabache actual pensaran que esto es una broma, pero no lo es._

_Pero algo paso, un día en particular que hizo que el chibi Sasuke olvidara su verdadera sonrisa y se convirtiera en alguien serio._

_Sasuke se encerró en el silencio, se hizo amigo de la soledad pero el estaba bien así._

_Pero algo paso._

_Un día mientras estaba en el muelle observando el agua sintió que alguien lo veía._

_Un cosa rubia y tonta se cruzo en su camino._

_Comenzó lentamente a sentarse al lado suyo en el muelle, son silencios incómodos y momentos incómodos, hasta que un día esa cosa rubia hablo._

_-Eres un amargado teme!_

_-Vas a morir, maldito dobe!_

_Y así Sasuke conoció el odio a primera vista y supo el nombre del que se merecía su odio… _

_Naruto._

_El rubio fastidiaba, molestaba, se reía a costa de él, siempre buscaba una manera de ver la sonrisa de Sasuke, quería ver esa sonrisa que nunca vio._

_El azabache al principio estaba molesto, ¡el quería tranquilidad! Pero el chibi rubio siempre aparecía con una gran sonrisa a molestarlo luego de la academia._

_¡Por kami-sama!_

_El rubio idiota se le auto-proclamaba su amigo_

_Pero sin darse cuenta el azabache comenzó a sonreír sin darse cuenta._

_Sasuke nunca lo admitió_

_Naruto se sintió orgulloso pero no dijo nada._

_El azabache ahora apreciaba al ruidoso come ramen, apreciaba pasar tiempo con él._

_…_

_Pero esto solo es una fantasía de unos pequeños niños que se creían los mejores amigos, pero los niños crecen y entran en la adolescencia…_

_…_

_El pequeño azabache se convirtió en un joven, mucha gente le decía que era un doncel lindo, pero el solo los miraba como si les hubiera salido dos cabezas; mientras el chibi rubio se convirtió en un joven que con sus grandes sonrisas se hacia amigo hasta de una roca._

_Sasuke y Naruto peleaban, bromeaban pero eran mejores amigos y aunque por cuestiones a veces no se veían,, el azabache no olvido a su amigo, aun buscaban la manera de encontrarse._

_Pero las peleas verdaderas empezaron..._

_Y no importaba que Naruto reclamaba que eran casi como hermanos, eso solo hacia enfurecer mas al azabache._

_Naruto no sabía el por que de su dolor_

_Sasuke no sabía el por quede su dolor_

_Comenzaron a separarse, sin proponerselo, realmente no querían,, no iban a admitir que se extrañaban los pequeños._

_Pero algo paso, nadie supo realmente que paso, los amigos de ambos nunca entendieron, ni siquiera Naruto por ser un dobe, tal vez solo Sasuke y ni siquiera sepa toda la verdad._

_Algo que hizo que Sasuke se quedara en la aldea del sonido y no quisiera pasar por Konoha._

_La unica que supo realmente todo fue Sakura._

_Por que fue la culpable Sakura que se separaran._

_Naruto queda en Konoha mientras Sasuke humillado se fue a la aldea del Sonido._

_Sasuke lloro en silencio._

_Juugo le contó al azabache, que Naruto también lloro, pero al no verlo nunca pudo estar seguro._

_De un momento a otro perdieron el contacto._

_Sasuke convirtió su corazón en hielo._

_Naruto al suyo lo encerró bajo llave._

_Pero eso no basto con Sakura Haruno, no._

_Con ayuda de Karin._

_Termino de romper la amistad del Uzumaki y el Uchiha._

_Separándose realmente por años_

_…_

_Sasuke se perdió en la oscuridad, que ni siquiera Juugo o Suigetsu pudieron ayudarlo, cada día se perdía más y más, sus amigos ya tenían miedo._

_Pero un día de la nada apareció Naruto y lo vio a los ojos, con solo eso lo supo todo, y con toda su fuerza saco al azabache del pozo que estaba hundido._

_Pero el azabache entro en pánico, recordo ese sentimiento de cuando eran chicos._

_El piso se movía, en su estomago habían murciélagos, ahora todo parecia bien y alegre ¡¿Se había enfermado?!_

_Su corazón quería latir, el no quería que latiera._

_Sasuke tuvo mucho miedo, Naruto lo había buscado, pero el era un cobarde, entonces agarro su corazón, lo escondió y se alejo._

_Pero esta vez Naruto no lo busco, se lo quedo observando como se iba._

_…_

_Sasuke se dio cuenta que era un tonto, cada vez que quería correr más lejos su corazon dolia, era como si algo le pidiera que volviera, un hilo del destino, no lo sabe, pero le pedía que volviera._

_Y Sasuke por primera vez lo siguió._

_Se dio cuenta que su corazón ya no era de hielo, si no haría latía, quisiera o no, pero también se veía muy débil._

_Sasuke cuando volvió era tarde…_

_Hinata encontró a Naruto y Naruto encontró a Hinata._

_Naruto al ver al azabache lejos, lo saludo y trato como un amigo, y vio algo en sus ojos que hizo que su corazón se convirtiera en cristal y se rompiera._

_Ya no podía ver el alma de Naruto en sus ojos, ya no podía._

_El corazón de Sasuke murió ese día._

_El azabache intento revivirlo por que dolía, sus amigos, su aniki, hasta muchos varones intentaron revivir ese corazón, pero Sasuke solo negó._

_Su corazón yacía muerto en sus manos y lloro al darse cuenta que solo una persona podía repararlo._

_Juugo le dijo que peleara, que él era la verdadera persona que tenía la llave del corazón del rubio…_

_Pero ellos dos se veían lindos, no quería ser como lo fue en su momento Sakura._

_Su persona especial había dejado de pelear por él, por haber encontrado a Hinata._

_Y el solo había llegado tarde…_

_._

_._

**_Y bueno._**

**_Me ire a tirar en mi cama con un bote gigante de helado de chocolate._**

**_Facultad, mucho trabajo y un corazon roto son una pesima convinacion._**

**_Ojala nunca les suceda, encerio._**

**_Los adoro, nos vemos en unas semanas!_**

**_See ya!_**


End file.
